Avec Une Couronne
by Ydriel
Summary: Jim Moriarty est en bas de l'échelle de la criminalité en Grande-Bretagne, mais une certaine personne pourrais bien l'aider à monter haut, très haut...
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, je suis de retours avec une fic' sur Sherlock, elle est faite en partenariat avec** **AmyPond14** **(Je vous invite à aller voir ses fic's) Notre fic est centrer sur le personnage de Jim Moriarty.**

 **Moriarty et son Univers ne m'appartienne pas tout ça tout ça...**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Et je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

* * *

Jim rentrait chez lui. Les différentes nuances d'orange annonçaient la mort des feuilles des arbres, mais aussi leurs renouvellements. Un vent frais était omniprésent, glaçant l'Angleterre de toute part. L'automne venait de s'installer.

La voiture du jeune homme venait d'arriver devant son manoir. Il avança dans l'allée faite de dalles blanches, tout en commençant à détacher sa cravate qui le comprimait. Il ouvrit sa porte de bois massif.

Le manoir était grand pour une personne seule et encore plus de son âge qui n'excédait pas les vingt-cinq ans. Le style traditionnel contrastait avec son caractère fou et imprévisible qu'il affichait au monde.

Un grand hall avec un escalier qui vu du haut le faisait sentir tel un Dieu. Le marbre froid rendait difficile le réchauffement de cette pièce. Il lança sa cravate sur le porte manteau. Il soupir en se dirigeant vers son salon qui abritait l'une des cheminées de la propriété. Il commençait à se détendre mais tous ses signes se réveillèrent quand il remarqua que de la musique s'échappait de la pièce : Une des symphonies de Jean-Sebastien Bach. Il ouvrit la porte en faisant attention de ne pas la faire grincer.

Une femme etait assise dans un fauteuil devant le feu qui crepitait, une manifique femme assise dans son fauteuil. Moriarty l'observa plus en détail, avant de se découvrir, malgré le petit angle de vue qu'il avait. La jeune femme dont il estimait l'âge aux environ de vingt-sept ans, avait les cheveux noirs comme du charbon. Sa peau diphagne faisait ressortir son rouge à lèvres rouge sang. Ses paupières étaient closes.

Elle dut sentir sa présence car elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit puis se leva pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme remarqua de suite qu'elle avait fait comme si elle était chez elle. Elle éteignit la chaîne stéréo de la télécommande qu'elle déposa ensuite sur une table. Elle portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon de costume noir mais sa veste était posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Ses escarpins noirs la rendait plus grande que lui ce qui le troublait. Il détestait être plus petit que les autres. Elle le détailla à son tour de son regard azure qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.  
Il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage. Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et engagea la conversation :  
-Bonsoir.  
-Bonsoir. Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il la voix légèrement assuré ?  
-Juna Smith, répondit-elle en détournant peu après son regard vers la gauche.  
-Votre vrai nom, aurais-je du préciser, dit-il froidement en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.  
-Alors ce qu'on dit, est vrai, sourit-elle encore plus. Monsieur Jim-James Moriarty est malin. Je suis impressionnée. Même si je dois bien avouer que je n'ai pas choisi le meilleur nom, rit-elle.  
-Je pourrais avoir votre nom, dit-il avec agacement en levant ses yeux vers le ciel.  
-Tutoies-moi. J'ai horreur du vouvoiement. Mon vrai nom est Gemma Garlind, répondit-elle en laissant tomber son sourire.  
-Votre nom de famille est un anagramme, ''Garlind'' remis dans l'ordre devient ''Darling''  
-Tu es vraiment malin, pas autant que moi mais assez malin et intelligent pour l'avoir remarqué. Tu as raison mais mon nom est réellement Garlind... Enfin seulement depuis 4 ans.  
-Pourquoi le changer ? Il était si moche ça ?  
-Oui et non, il est... Original disons-nous. J'ai surtout voulu garder l'anonymat de mon vrai nom et mon lien familial. J'aurais fait tâche dans le tableau, sinon, sourit-elle de nouveau.  
-Ça se tient. Bon... Tu fais quoi dans mon manoir ?  
-Je suis venue parler affaire avec toi, dit-elle en s'approchant légèrement de lui.  
-Vous êtes quoi, dans ce cas ?  
-Ah, voilà une question intéressante ! Je suis comme toi, une de ses personnes que le monde oubli quand cela l'arrange. Je me définis comme une... Criminelle-consultante.  
-Criminelle-consultante ? C'est original.  
-Merci. Mais tu as d'autres questions donc vas-y, dit-elle avec un geste de la main l'insitant à continuer.  
-Comment tu sais qui je suis ?  
-Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, c'est bien, s'amusa-t-elle. Disons que je sais ou me renseigner.  
-Tu as dis que tu voulais parler affaire. Quelle genre d'affaire ?  
-Rapide et simple, ça me plaît. Pour le moment tu est en bas de l'échelle de la criminalité en Grande-Bretagne, mais je vais te faire monter si haut que tu seras le Roi, dirigeant tout le monde d'un simple et petit geste.  
-Pourquoi moi, demanda-t-il perplexe mais envieux par la proposition de la jeune femme ? Pourquoi pas toi ?  
-Je suis du genre à rester dans l'ombre. J'ai d'ailleurs un titre dans ce monde réservé à un type de personne.  
-Un surnom ? Qui est ?  
-C'est La Dame De L'Ombre. Mais je dois te dire que tu as aussi ton petit nom, sourit-elle en coin.  
-C'est quoi, demanda-t-il surpris ?  
-Le Petit Napoléon.  
-Pourquoi petit ?  
-Parce que tu viens d'arriver. Mais cela ne va pas durer. Je vais te faire devenir LE Napoléon Du Crime.  
-Hum...

Après avoir mis sa veste, elle commença à partir, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Moriarty la suivait sans savoir pourquoi. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée, elle ajouta :  
-Encore deux petites choses avant que je ne partes. Premièrement, tu es vraiment sexy, mentalement et physiquement. Deuxièmement, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition même si je sais que tu vas accepter, lui sourit-elle.  
-Comment tu peux être si sûre de ça, sourit-il à son tour pour la première fois ?  
-Dans ma famille... On a un don pour ça.

Une fois dehors, elle envoya un message et s'alluma une cigarette. Jim la rejoignit et fuma avec elle. Une limousine blanche arriva. Gemma attendit que son véhicule arrive devant elle pour monter à l'intérieur, après avoir laissé une carte avec son numéro de téléphone au jeune homme. La limousine partit. Il commença à pleuvoir, obligeant Jim à rentrer. Il ferma la porte, s'adossa à cette dernière en faisant danser entre ses doigts la carte blanche aux écritures d'argents délicates...


	2. Décision

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 2 de la fic.**

 **Elle est faite en partenariat avec AmyPond14 (Je vous invite à aller voir ses fic's)**

 **Moriarty et son Univers ne m'appartienne pas tout ça tout ça...**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Et je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

* * *

La soirée était passée lentement pour Jim Moriarty. Rien ne l'interressait ou, n'avait assez d'importance à ses yeux. Seule la proposition de Gemma le faisait réfléchir. Il cogitait, se posait des questions sans avoir une petite idée de la réponse. Il avait su être perspicace en face d'elle mais là, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Il ne voulait pas lui obéir.

Jim essayait de s'endormir or, il ne faisait que changer de côter, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens. Ceci l'agaça et il décida de descendre faire des recherches sur la jeune femme venue plus tôt à sa rencontre. Il revoyait parfaitement ses cheveux lisses danser sans son dos lorsqu'elle marchait et ses lèvres dessiner sur son visage un sourire pleins de chaleurs et de mystères. Mais bizarrement, il sentait qu'elle était sincère avec lui... pas sur tout mais une grande partie en tout cas.

Il descendit dans son salon et parcoura plusieurs livres pour ensuite se diriger vers son ordinateur portable qui ne trouva rien non plus sur cette "Gemma". Son nom de famille aussi étrange soit-il, était extrèmement bien cacher. Elle était une professionnelle, de haut niveau. Jim n'avait rien trouvé, pas une petite chose sur elle, même en hackant chaque gouvernement du monde et base secrète dont il ne devrait pas avoir connaissance.

Il s'adossa à son fauteuil. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Il respira pronfondémment essayant de garder son calme, mais son ordinateur vola contre le mur de son salon. Il observa, brûlant de rage, le feu de sa cheminée. Il détestait les mystères surtout ceux entourant une femme. Les femmes, des créatures tentatrices selon la Bible, sont pour lui des personnes faibles mais qui savent user de ce qu'elles possèdent pour arriver à leurs fins.

Jim passa donc sa nuit à regarder sa cheminée en envisageant tous les avantages et désavantages d'une... association avec la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il vit le soleil automnal arriver, il monta dans sa chambre où il prit l'un de ses costumes impeccables et partit prendre une douche glacée pour se réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il descendit dans sa cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir Gemma assise avec une tasse de café dans la main.

Elle regardait distrètement son téléphone. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon avec deux mèches lui cachait ses yeux bleus. Elle portait le même maquillage que la veille, mais ses vêtements étaient plus... près de son corps tonique. Une chemise prune était rentrée dans un jean noir.

Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle lui sourit et éteignit son téléphone. Gemma se leva. Il vint en face d'elle et mit, de manière condescendante, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume gris.

-Alors on a bien joué à essayer de savoir qui j'étais ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle !  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je peux avoir une réponse ou tu préfèrerais m'envoyer un mail, plaisanta-t-elle ?  
-Ce n'est toujours pas drôle.  
-Oh que si. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé contre votre mur ? Je veux dire au lieu de chercher des informations sur moi, demandes-moi. Je ne te mentirai pas malgré ce que l'on peux croire.  
-Ah oui, dit-il ? Tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité sur ton nom.  
-Je te testais. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose à ma place, j'en suis sûre.  
-C'est vrai, sourit-il. Qui es-tu ?  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Gemma Garlind et je veux t'aider.  
-Oui, toi, Dame de l'Ombre veux m'aider.  
-Oui. Mais j'aimerai bien, avoir une réponse. Que je sache si je perds mon temps ou pas.  
-Comment comptes-tu m'aider ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore plus vers elle jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud contre son cou.  
-Tu verras si tu acceptes, sourit-elle en joinant ses mains sur ses cuisses.  
-Bien... J'accepte, dit-il en la jaugeant du regard.  
-Je savais que tu accepterais, même si je pensais que tu aurais accepté hier.

Gemma le frôla pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme resta planter là, attendant quelque chose. Il entendit la brune revenir vers lui.

-Tu ne viens pas ?  
-Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en lui faisant face ?  
-On commence maintenant. Oh, fit-elle en revenant vers lui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta maison, une femme de ménage va passer. Une de confiance, bien-sûr, et je ne l'accorde pas à tout le monde ! Allez, suis-moi, je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as à savoir devant un bon petit-déjeuner, en ville.

Jim suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à une voiture moins grande et voyante que la limousine qui était venue la chercher la veille...


	3. Apprentissage

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 3, normalement il aurait du sortir hier mais on a eu un peu de retard.**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Et je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

* * *

Gemma et Jim étaient dans une voiture, conduite sûrement par un des homme de Gemma, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils roulaient. Garlind n'avait pas dénié regarder Jim. Elle pianotait sur son téléphone sans rien dire, ce qui énervait au plus au point le futur Napoléon. Il finit par lui demander :

-On va où ?  
-Je te l'ai dit. On va déjeuner.  
Elle ne leva même pas la tête. Jim soupir et prit son mal en patience.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés dans un des quartier riche de la capital. Elle le guida, sans rien dire, à travers les enseignes et les rues. Ils entrèrent dans un café du nom de _Number two._

Ce café avait un style rustique. Les moulures du plafond semblaient du dix-huitième siècle. Les chaises de bois étaient dispersées de manière harmonieuse dans la salle. La multitude de fenêtres dans la pièce laissaient passer un lumière douce.

Gemma parla à un homme qui se trouvait derrière le remontoir, « sûrement le gérant » se dit Moriarty. Elle revint vers lui, et dit :  
-Viens, on va à ma table personnel.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Il montèrent un escalier en bois massif. Certaines marches craquaient sous le poids des deux jeunes gens. Après avoir monté les trois étages, Gemma ouvrit la porte qui se tenait devant eux.

Jim put alors découvrir un balcon privé mais grand de part sa superficie. Il donnait une vue imprenable sur Londres et ses beaux quartiers. Il y avait une table droit devant lui, avec une nappe bleu rappelant les yeux de Gemma. Les assiettes de porcelaine étaient agrémentées de d'une argenterie fine qui devait valoir extrêmement chers.

En s'approchant du bord, Jim put observer la vue. Elle était magnifique. Londres sortant à peine d'une nuit où les fêtards avaient dansé à en avoir mal partout, se tenait devant comme la nature venant de fleurir au printemps. Une brume épaisse s'était installée au-dessus des toits. Mais il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit les talons hauts de Gemma se rapprocher de lui :  
-La vue te plaît, demanda-t-elle en frôlant son dos ?  
-Oui, murmura-t-il en réponse plus pour lui que pour elle.  
La Dame de l'Ombre enleva son manteau et le posa sur une des deux chaises qu'il y avait autour de la table. Elle invita Jim à s'asseoir d'un signe de main en venant elle-même s'asseoir. Une fois sur sa chaise, en face d'elle, Jim l'observa et un détail le frappa. La chemise de la jeune femme dévoilait ce qu'il lui fallait pour mettre un homme en appétit, grâce au léger décolleté sur sa poitrine. Il arrêta avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte qu'il l'avait regardée un peu trop... Intensément. Il se concentra et lui demanda, impatient:

-Comment vas-tu me faire monter en haut de l'échelle ?  
Il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir une réponse que la porte par la quel ils sont entrés, s'ouvrit. Le gérant souriant et portant deux assiettes dans les mains se dirigeait vers eux joyeusement. Il les posa sur la table en face d'eux et repartit sans rien dire. Gemma prit sa serviette qu'elle déposa sur ses jambes puis commença à manger, avec une élégance qui étonna le jeune homme. Elle savoura les saveurs dans sa bouche puis reporta son attention sur lui et dit :

-Bon je t'explique. Mon but est d'avoir un remplaçant pour mon "empire". Mais je dois bien t'avouer que je ne peux pas tout gérer seule depuis quelques temps. Et tu me sembles parfait pour me remplacer dans mon rôle d'araignée, si l'on peut dire cela ainsi, sourit-elle.  
-D'araignée, dit-il confus ?  
-Je suis telle une araignée sur une toile. J'y suis suspendue une toile avec tout ces fils qui me font garder le contrôle sur des hommes et des femmes plus ou moins importants dans le monde. Je les contrôle par les menaces et surtout pour mon propre intérêt. Et ils font tout ce que je leurs demande sans exception.  
-C'est ingénieux, je dois le reconnaître. Mais comment tu as bâti cette toile ?  
-Avec beaucoup de temps, une intelligence supérieure, une famille qui avait du pouvoir et quelques menaces de mort, répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour me ''former'' ?  
-Déjà un entraînement physique car on pourrait avoir besoin de courir. Puis je vais te montrer quelques un de mes petits tours, et surtout je vais t'apprendre à déduire.  
-M'apprendre à...déduire ?  
-Oui, car tu observes mais tu ne vois pas ou pas tout ce que tu as à voir sur une personne.  
-C'est à dire ?  
Après avoir déposé le tissu blanc de sa serviette sur la table, Gemma se leva et répondit en écartant ses bras puis posait ses mains sur ses hanches :

-Déduis, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu m'as très bien entendue, mais je vais me répéter. Déduis ce que tu as vu de moi et ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas car j'ai senti ton regard chocolaté sur moi.  
-Bien, rougit-il légèrement. Tu as 27 ans, tu es... Je ne sais pas, s'impatienta-t-il après l'avoir regardée ! J'ai appris à manipuler pour avoir ce qu'il me faut. Pas ce... Truc d'observer les gens !  
-Voilà c'est ce que que je te dis. Même si le fait que tu saches manipuler, pourra être utile. Il faut que tu observes.

Pour Jim, les deux dernières semaines ont été compliquées : Un entraînement physique intensif, des heures entières passées dans la bibliothèque de son manoir à étudier l'art de la déduction et encore beaucoup de choses qu'il lui restait à apprendre. Malgré que la jeune femme l'aidait à ne pas flancher, il avait très envie d'arrêter mais elle lui rappelait dans ces cas-là, le but, ce qu'il aurait à la fin et cela fonctionnait.

Mais pour lui et Gemma, le temps de l'entraînement était fini. Ils allaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses...


	4. Entrainement

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 4, normalement il aurait du sortir plus tôt mais on a eu des problèmes au niveau de l'écriture.**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

* * *

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se faisait mettre à terre par ce petit bout de femme. Jim avait mal partout. Il ne sentait presque plu son dos et avait des courbatures dans ses bras. Gemma, une queue de cheval d'ébène retenant ses cheveux lisses, souriait en étant en position de combat. Officiellement, cette jeune femme l'impressionnait toujours plus.

Elle tendit sa main droite pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit sauf qu'elle lui fit une clé de bras ce qui le remit à terre. Elle rit en lui tirant un peu plus sur son bras. Elle le lâcha et se remit sur ses jambes puis marcha vers le fond de la salle d'entraînement qui se trouvait dans une de ses nombreuses maisons dans la zone rural de Londres. Elle prit la bouteille d'eau et but tout en regardant son téléphone.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd. Il s'assit sur le banc en face des tatamis où il souffrait depuis deux semaines de l'entraînement féroce de Gemma. Cette dernière leva ses yeux océans vers lui, sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
-Cela va aller, dit-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de coude dans son bras.  
-Ah oui, s'indigna-t-il en encrant son regard brun dans le sien ? J'en ai pas l'impression.  
-C'est le début. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine.  
-Tu es bien la seule de nous deux à le penser, soupir-il.  
-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répondit-elle en approchant son visage du sien.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une telle chose, demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur son poignet ?  
-Toutes les sortes de langages hormis la parole, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as bien retenu certaines de mes leçons. Un verdict, Monsieur ?  
-Aucun sentiment d'amour. Tes pupilles ne sont pas dilatées et ton rythme cardiaque est tout à fait normal.  
-Je le savais déjà. Mais je suis moins sûre en ce qui te concerne.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il en sentant une chaleur lui monter aux joues ?  
-J'avais bien vu comment tu m'as détaillée au restaurant lors de notre deuxième rencontre.  
-Je ne suis pas..., Jim se ravisa il valait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire, Gemma pourrait croix qu'il avait quelque sentiment pour elle.  
-Ce n'es pas ce que j'ai dit mais tu éprouves du désire sans aucun doute. Et cela ne me dérange en rien mais il fallait que je te le dise. Bon, fit-elle en se levant d'un bond, il va falloir qu'on prenne une douche. Un de mes petits pions va passer. Il a des documents à prendre et cela va me permettre de te le présenter. Il pourra peut-être t'être utile un jour.

Elle avança de quelque pas et ce retourna :

-Séparément les douches, dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle disparut, le laissant pantelant.

Gemma marchait la tête haute. Elle aimait laisser son petit protégé en plan. Elle trouvait cela drôle. Par contre, la jeune femme devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas prévu la tension sexuelle qui aurait régné entre eux. Pas de l'amour loin de là, mais juste une pure attirance sexuelle. Ele n'en était pas au point de lui bondir dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements mais elle sentait cette tension qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, et elle en jouait !

La belle brune se dirigea vers sa salle de bain à l'étage. Elle entra et vit ses domestiques qui avaient fait couler son bain tenir des serviettes et son peignoir bleu nuit pour deux d'entre elles et la dernière verser un lait hydratant pour sa peau de marbre dans son bain chaude. La jeune femme se déshabilla lorsqu'elles furent parties, exceptée celle qui avait son peignoir.

Gemma leurs avait donné des instructions pour le reste de la journée. Elles devaient s'occuper de Jim et s'attisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, dans la limite du possible. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude et commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec sa domestique. La jeune femme s'entendait assez bien avec ces dernières. Quelques minutes après, elle sortit de son bain. Sa domestique, Helen, lui mit son peignoir puis elles se dirigèrent vers le dressing de Gemma.  
-Tu sorts cet après-midi, demanda Gemma alors qu'elle cherchait un pantalon ?  
-Oui, Madame.  
-Où, si je peux me permettre ?  
-Je vais voir mon petit-ami, dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Tu sais, dit la brune avec un pantalon moutarde dans les mains, tu n'as pas à me mentir.  
-Je sais, Madame, répondit-elle en regardant la moquette.  
-Je te demandais ça pour savoir si tu voulais m'emprunter des vêtements pour ta "sortie". On fait la même taille donc cela ne dérange pas tant que tu me les ramènes comme tu les as eus et que tu m'aies demandés.  
-Merci, Madame, sourit Helen.  
-Tiens, dit Gemma en lui tendant une tenue composée d'une jupe avec une paire de collants et d'un pull col roulé, mets ça. Utilise ta salle de bain et tu pourras partir. Oh, et avant que tu partes, tu diras aux autres qu'elles peuvent aussi prendre congés. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'elles de la journée maintenant.  
-Bien, Madame.

Helen sortit en souriant de la pièce. Gemma sourit car même si elle savait les intimider, elle savait se montrer gentille et patiente avec elles. La belle brune s'habilla d'un pantalon noir taille haute et un chemisier marron avec des baquets noir, qui était beaucoup plus confortable et pratique pour circuler en ville , se maquilla avec du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge sang et se coiffa d'une tresse sur le côté. Elle descendit en pensant à la rencontre entre son petit Napoléon et son "agent de presse".

Elle vit Jim qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier.


	5. Rapprochement

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 5 de la fic.**

 **Elle est faite en partenariat avec AmyPond14 (Je vous invite à aller voir ses fic's)**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Et je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

Jim la voit; Gemma descend les escaliers. Elle est magnifiquement bien habillée, son pantalon taille haute épousant ses formes, la chemise brune montrant un de ses plus grands atouts féminins. Jim l'observait sans discrétion ce qui permit à Gemma de lui faire une des ses remarques dont elle avait le secret :  
-Ferme ta bouche, tu commences à baver, dit-elle en souriant.  
Jim secoua sa tête pour sortir de sa rêverie. Il ferma la bouche dans un claquement sec. Il demanda à Gemma :  
-Tu vas me présenter qui ?  
-Comme je te l'ai dit avant, quelqu'un qui pourrait d'être utile.  
-Ça m'aide beaucoup...  
-Tu n'es qu'un impatient.

Gemma le guida dans sa grande maison. Une fois arrivés au salon Jim vit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un servant d'un peu plus de soixante ans, mais le jeune homme savait que Gemma n'avait que des servantes. Cette dernière prit la parole :  
-Jim je te présente Jeff. Jeff voici Jim, mon... associé.

Le dénommé Jeff salua Jim d'un bref geste de la tête et lui demanda :  
-Comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
-Moriarty.  
-Voilà un nom qui sonne bien, dit Gemma avec un léger sourire après que l'invité eut acquiescer. Je tenais à te dire que Jeff ici présent est...  
Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Moriarty la coupa :  
-Attends, je vais essayer de le deviner, déclara-t-il puis il hésita avant de continuer, chauffeur de taxi, on ne les remarque jamais. En quoi est-il utile ?  
-Bien, tu commences à retenir mes leçons. Jeff est malade. Un anévrisme. Il ne sait pas quand il mourra mais a besoin d'argent pour ses deux enfants rester avec leur mère.  
-Donc tu lui donne de l'argent pour sa famille ?  
-Oui mais d'une manière particulière. Plus il tue, plus sa prime est grande. Il a deux flacons, dans lesquels des pilules identiques en tout point. Jeff conduit des personnes, le plus souvent peu important pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des forces de police, même si des fois je le laisse jouer aléatoirement. Puis il les emmène dans un endroit tranquille où ils n'ont rien à faire. Et pour finir ils choisissent un des deux flacons. Jeff prend l'autre et ils meurent. Les corps sont quand à eux récupérer et brûler par un de mes hommes de mains, pour le moment en tout cas, sourit-elle au chauffeur de taxi.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Jim, les pilules sont toutes les deux mortelles ?  
-Exactement, répondit Gemma.  
-Je peux voir les flacons, demanda son protégé ?  
-Je vais les chercher ainsi que tes contrats, déclara-t-elle à Jeff avant de partir.  
-Bien Dame, répondit Jeff dans une légère courbette de la tête.  
Moriarty s'assit sur le canapé peu de temps avant que Jeff engagea la conversation :  
-Madame Garlind n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un comme cela. Qui êtes-vous pour elle ?  
-Je suis son collègue, dit Moriarty avec froideur sans prendre la peine de lever ses yeux noisettes sur lui.

Jeff esquissa un sourire et se tut jusqu'au retour de Gemma. Quand elle arriva, la Dame de l'Ombre tendit un dossier au chauffeur et les flacons au Napoléon du Crime. Il les observa à la lumière du jour pendant dix minutes puis finit par dire :  
-Il n'y a aucune différence. Elles sont identiques. Beau travail !  
-Merci. Tu dois savoir que la grande majorité des personnes ne supportent pas le poison qui est à l'intérieur excepté Jeff qui y est immunisé. Il est donc sûr de gagner.

Une fois Jeff parti, Gemma servit deux verres de Jack Daniel's pour Jim et elle, puis ils sortirent fumer une cigarette devant la véranda. Après un long et pesant silence entre eux, Jim lui demanda :  
-On fait quoi, maintenant ?  
-On attend mon chauffeur.  
Au même instant, un homme arriva dans un costume noir impeccable. Gemma le salua d'un mouvement de la tête et lui dit :  
-Sébastian, je te présente Moriarty.  
Jim lâcha un « Bonjour » et la Dame de l'Ombre continua :  
-Sébastian, où en est la mission ''MHS'' ?  
-Je l'ai trouvé, dit le mystérieux Sébastian d'un ton neutre.  
-Bien, tu lui donnera ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe avec l'initiale de son prénom inscrit dessus.  
-Cela sera fait selon vos désirs Madame. Y-a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous satisfaire ?  
-Oui. Tu vas nous amener au Number Two.  
-Bien Madame.  
-En quel honneur allons-nous dîner dans ton restaurant qui de couverture au dirigeant des lieux pour blanchir son argent, demanda Jim ?  
-Pas mal du tout, sourit-elle. Nous allons fêter la fin de ton apprentissage.  
-Je suis flatté. Je t'en remercie.  
Et ce n'est que le début, pensa la jeune femme. 

La soirée se passa calmement. Jim et Gemma discutèrent comme de vieux amis, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Ils sortirent du restaurant. Sébastian les attendait patiemment. Gemma devait lui avoir envoyé un message pendant qu'ils buvaient, pensa Jim. Le retour fut aussi calme que la soirée. Ils continuèrent leur discussion dans la voiture. Lorsqu'ils virent Sebastian leurs ouvrir la porte puis sortirent, Jim remarqua qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas devant la maison de la jeune femme :  
-C'est mon manoir, murmura-t-il.  
-Oui, fit Gemma d'une voix joyeuse.  
-Mes clés sont restées chez toi...  
-J'ai un double, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
-Tu l'as fait faire quand ?  
-Tu crois que je suis rentrée par magie la première fois ?  
Ils rirent tous les deux. Gemma ouvrit la porte. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où Jim leurs servit un dernier verre de whisky. Gemma mit de la musique, une des composition de Jean Sébastien Bach.  
-Pourquoi toujours écouter du Bach, demanda le jeune homme totalement étranger au monde de la musique, ?  
-Car Jean-Sébastien Bach de son vivant détestait les œuvres inachevées. Sur son lit de mort, Bach entendit son fils jouer au piano une de ses compositions mais sentant la fin du père il s'arrêta. C'est alors que le compositeur mourant se jeta sur le piano et finit le morceau pour ensuite s'éteindre peu après.

Une autre musique démarra à la fin de sa tirade. Il était plus calme comme pour une valse. Gemma posa son verre, se leva et invita Jim à danser d'un signe de la main. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme caressant la joue de son partenaire. A ce contact, les joues de Jim prirent une couleur rosée. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, un mélange de tabac froid subtil et une agréable odeur de cerise d'été. Comme pour s'imprégner du parfum Jim ferma ses yeux continuant sa danse lentement. Mais peu de temps après, il perdit le fil de ses pas et glissa entraînant Gemma dans sa chute.

Ils étaient tous deux au sol. Les cheveux noirs de Gemma chatouillaient le visage gêné de Jim. Ses yeux faisaient des allers et retours entre la bouche de la jeune femme et ses yeux bleus. Il la vit rapprocher doucement son visage, fermer ses yeux puis poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser n'était pas comme un premier baise maladroit entre deux collégiens. Il était aussi puissant qu'il était doux. Jim posa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il ouvrit sa bouche ce qui permit la rencontre entre les langues des jeunes gens. Une danse endiablée commença entre eux, les deux cherchant à dominer l'autre. Par manque de souffle, ils durent rompre le contact. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, silencieusement, puis ils se relevèrent et elle lui murmura à l'oreille que ce n'était que le début. Elle prit sa main et le guida dans sa propre maison, emmenant Jim dans sa chambre dont cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi dedans.

Gemma se pencha vers Jim puis, enleva ses escarpins qui la grandissait trop pour que le jeune homme puisse entreprendre quoique ce soit. Ils échangèrent un premier baiser, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Gemma taquina un de ses lobes d'oreilles de Jim du bout de ses lèvres. Il pencha sa tête, facilitant la tâche de la Dame de l'Ombre. Cette dernière frissonna lorsque les lèvres de son Napoléon taquinèrent avec indécence la peau tendre de son cou diaphane. Même si l'homme en question est un de ses seul ami, elle le laissait faire. Même si l'ami en question suçotait la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'amusait à caresser la peau sensible de ses côtes. Elle s'en contrefiche, son sang affluait vers son cerveau à grande vitesse. Pour l'heure, tous deux savouraient et essayaient de contenir tant bien que mal les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de leur bouche.

Son suçon terminé, Jim déposa de brefs baisers sur le cou de sa partenaire. Taquine, elle sourit victorieusement lorsque Jim ne put retenir son premier gémissement rauque, après qu'elle eut effleuré délicatement son érection. Il releva sa tête et savoura le spectacle : Là sur le cou tendre de son amante, la marque de l'une des créatures les plus damnées et sensuelles que Gemma avait pu voir. La chemise de cette dernière étaient légèrement déboutonnée dévoilant son soutien-gorge de dentelle noir. Il n'avait qu'une envie vivre plus pour être encore plus proche de la jeune femme...


	6. Rappel

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, comme vous en avez l'habitude on a du retard mais il est là le Chapitre 6** **!**

 **Du coup Bonne lecture et laisser une reviews si ça vous à plu.**

* * *

Gemma se réveilla dans les bras de son amant de la veille. Elle s'assit et souffla un grand coup. La couverture blanche cachait sa poitrine. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en repensant à sa nuit d'hier. Les baisers brûlants et avides de Jim sur sa peau, ses caresses tendres et son regard la faisait encore vibrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre tout son travail en péril rien que pour lui. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa le jardin. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit...

Un rayon de lumière c'est ce qui réveilla Jim de son sommeil. Il se tourna pour chercher une présence humaine or elle était partie. Cela ne le surprit à peine connaissant le caractère fougueux et indépendant de la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il se leva, s'habilla d'un peignoir et descendit prendre un thé.

Mais il remarqua que la porte de sa véranda était ouverte et laissait pénétrer un vent frais dans la maison. Il sortit avec sa tasse et la vit, nageant dans sa piscine l'air de rien. Le soleil se reflétait délicatement sur sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux d'ébène.

Elle le vit et vint à sa rencontre en restant sur le bord de la piscine en souriant. Il arriva vers elle puis s'assit ne s'attendant pas à des marques d'amour entre eux. Et ce fut le cas, elle redevint la femme qu'elle était déjà avant. Comme si rien avait changé entre eux. Et cela lui allait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler dans son maillot de bain une pièce noir qui ne laissait rien cacher de son corps ferme et sportif.

-Alors, tu as réussi à te réveiller, le taquina-t-elle ?  
-Oui, il faut croire...  
-Bien.  
-Des projets pour la journée?  
-Tu n'as plus besoin de moi donc, tu fais ce que tu veux.  
-On ne parlera pas d'hier soir?  
-Non, à part si tu as vraiment envie d'en parler, dit-elle tout naturellement.  
-Non... Bon, je te laisse. Je vais m'habiller.  
-D'accord.»  
Gemma le regarda s'éloigner puis reprit sa nage. Mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence qui la regardait. La jeune femme sortit de l'eau, prit sa serviette qui était posée sur un transat et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux.

«-Tu peux sortir, tu sais, dit-elle sans regarder la personne qui arrivait vers elle.  
-Tu joues les femmes aimantes maintenant, je ne te connaissait pas ce don, dit l'homme en s'avançant avec un parapluie.  
-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne joue pas donc je vais être directe. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, dit-elle froidement en lui faisant face ?  
-Je suis venu voir ton petit... protégé. Enfin, si je peux l'appeler ainsi après ce qui s'est passé hier, dit-il en souriant en coin.  
-Ceci ne te regarde en rien et nous le savons tous les deux. Je reprends ma question : Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Tu viens me forcer à rentrer à la maison comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire avec moi et mon très cher grand frère ?  
-Non, je garde un œil sur toi, répondit-il en perdant son sourire. Tu sais que je m'inquiète...  
-Pour qui ? Pour moi? Tu rigoles. Nous savons très bien que je ne suis pas celle de la famille qui te manque le plus. Mais malheureusement pour toi et notre cher frère, je n'ai pas prévu de me faire oublier, bien au contraire.  
-Gemma, tu n'as pas à faire des choses comme ça...  
-Je ne suis plus une enfant, Mycroft ! Vas plutôt chercher notre brillant frère dans un bordel où il doit encore se piquer avec ses copains dealers mais laisse-moi tranquille.

-Maman et papa s'inquiètent pour toi, dit-il d'un ton prévenant.  
-J'irai les voir après leur retour des Caraïbes. Et maintenant, dégage !  
Son grand frère la jaugea du regard un instant puis commença à partir vers la maison.  
-Je suis désole, Gemma.  
-Parce que tu viens de réaliser que c'était pas une solution de m'envoyer dans un pensionnat dans un autre pays pour que j'y meurs sans famille, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard ?  
-Non, murmura-t-il avant de partir...


	7. Questionnement

**Voilà le chapitre 7, il a de l'avance car toute les deux on pare en vacances et on aura pas trop le temps d'écrire.**

 **Sur ce : Bonne Lecture et laisser une reviews si ça vous à plu.**

* * *

Mis à par le tic tac de l'horloge, le silence était roi. Gemma était dans son bureau, le seul lieu où elle pouvait réfléchir de manière logique et surtout, seule. La Dame pensait : « _Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas pas perdre mon temps avec Jim ! Il a beau être charmant, doux et il sais garder ses distances... Non ! Je ne dois pas me laisser aller, on a fait une énorme connerie l'autre soir. Je vais faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu et tout ira bien. Mais non soit logique tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'avait exister, le cerveau humain ne peut pas ! Bon on verra ce qu'il se passe et j'aviserai plus tard._ »

Au même moment on toqua à la porte, elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit ses esprits.

-Entrez!

La personne qui entra, était son chauffeur, Sebastian. La brune continua :

-Sebastian? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas donné de mission, que fais-tu là ?

-Madame, il est en bas.

-Qui ?

-Mycroft Holmes, dit-il sans broncher.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait là ?

-Il a demandé à vous voir, insista-t-il.

-Allez dire à Helen de me rejoindre dans mon dressing et menez notre "invité" dans le salon, j'arrive.

-Bien madame, dit-il avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

Gemma quant à elle, se dirigea vers sa garde-robe. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et attendit Helen, cette dernière arriva en courant et déclara à bout de souffle:

-Sébastien m'a dit que c'était urgent.

Elle respira bruyamment. Gemma ignora et lui dit:

-Oui ça l'est. Mon frère est ici.

-Votre frère? Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez un, se permit-elle de dire avant de s'excuser devant le regard noir de la jeune femme. Madame, quelle genre de tenue il vous faut ?

-Intouchable mais simple.

-Bien.

La jeune femme se mit à chercher dans les nombreux vêtements. Elle finit par en sortir un pantalon noir, un chemisier bleu marin et une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis.

Mycroft était dans le salon. Il vit sa petit sœur arriver. Elle lui demanda en allant vers son mini bar :

-Plutôt thé ou plutôt Jack Daniel's, cette fois ?

Mycroft ne répondit pas.

-On va opter pour un verre de Jack alors.

Elle prit deux verres, y versa l'alcool et mit des glaçons. La brune se dirigea enfin, vers son grand frère et lui donna son verre. Il le posa sur la table basse. L'homme du gouvernement s'assit sur le canapé tandis que sa sœur prit le fauteuil juste en face. Elle but une gorgée avant de lui demander banalement :

-Comment va Sherlock ?

-Aussi bien que peux aller un toxicomane.

-Tu ne cherches pas à avoir une liste, cette fois, demanda-t-elle ?

-Tu savais ?

-Je l'ai toujours su. Sherlock et moi, on parlait pas mal. Et même lorsque j'étais aux Etats-Unis, dit-elle en lui affichant un sourire mauvais.

-Il pense toujours que tu es dans ton pensionnat.

-C'est mieux pour lui, fit-elle son sourire en coin toujours là. Tu dois être fière de toi, Mycroft. Dans la famille Holmes, le grand frère exemplaire, c'est toi. C'est toi qui fricote avec les grands de ce monde. Puis il y a Sherlock, le génie qui se drogue car il s'ennuie. Et pour finir la petite dernière, le vilain petit canard, celle qu'on aimerait effacer du tableau, finit-elle son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un masque froid.

-On ne te déteste pas tous et tu le sais. Mais je ne suis pas venu parler famille. Je suis venu parler de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de moi, Mycroft ? C'est plutôt à Sherlock que tu réserves ce traitement de faveur.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, continua-t-il en ignorant ses remarques.

-Si je le peux. Et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher.

-Tu pouvais peut-être faire ce que tu voulais dans ton pensionnat mais pas ici. Maintenant tu es dans un pays qui ne va pas tolérer tes insolences. Et puis tu as... Jim.

-Ça ne change rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Si, affirma-t-il. Tu... tiens à lui mais tu ne peux pas renier ce qu'i l'intérieur de cette personne.

-Non je ne peux pas. Et je compte m'en servir mais aussi lui apprendre à se contrôler... ou du moins juste ce qu'il faut.

-James Moriarty est une personne dérangée psychologiquement. Ce chaos dans sa tête finira par ressortir. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Justement c'est là que j'interviens. Tu diriges les hautes tours de l'Angleterre. Je dirige les bas fonds de ce pays. J'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer le calcul, si ?

-Tu ne peut pas essayer de détruire la Grande-Bretagne juste pour une dispute familiale.

-Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de famille, s'énerva-t-elle ! L'amour du jeu est plus attirant, se brûler les doigts pour que la chute de l'histoire soit parfaite.

-Où est passée Gemma Holmes ? La jeune femme intelligente qui avait des rêves de nouveau monde ?

-Elle est morte et enterrée par votre faute dès que vous l'avez envoyée dans ce pensionnat pour malades mentaux. Elle vous aimait, elle aimait le monde avant de découvrir qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre ce monde que tu défends, Mycroft.

-Tu ne nous détestes pas, affirma-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous détestais.

Gemma reprit une gorgée de whisky. Mycroft se leva et se mit en direction de la sortie.

-Ne pars pas pour je-ne-sais-quelle-pays. Je pourrais avoir besoin de toi, dit sa cadette.

-Irrécupérable.

-Toute notre famille l'est. Tu viens de le remarquer ?

Le grand frère ne dit rien et reprit son chemin mais au dernier moment il se retourna et ajouta :

-Sherlock vas reprendre sa vrai drogue, les enquêtes.

-Tu comptes le sortir comment de la drogue, dit-elle en faisant danser son verre en souriant ?

-Tu as toujours été la meilleure à ce jeu-là. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

La brune n'ajouta rien, prit une autre gorgée et laissa Mycroft partir.

* * *

Jim était dans sa cuisine, sirotant un thé à la cerise, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ou plutôt comment il allait faire : « _Je peux pas ignorer Gemma. Elle est... indescriptible. Elle est redevenue... elle-même après qu'on l'ai fait, comme si rien avait changé. C'est pas son truc et de tout façon ce n'est pas non plus mon truc._ ».

Il entendit de la musique, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensés. Il reconnu tout de suite l'air, _Partita numéro 2_ par Jean-Sébastien Bach. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon. Il la vit exactement là ou il l'avait vue la première fois.

-Salut.

-Salut, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-C'est parce que une œuvre est inachevée que tu as mis du Bach ?

-Non c'est ton entraînement. On a fait la théorie. On passe à la pratique, l'informa-t-elle en se levant.

-On va où ?

-Tu verras.

-On serra qui, alors ?

-Voilà la bonne question. Je serai Juna Smith et tu seras Tommy McGann.

Ils prirent la direction de l'entrée du manoir de Jim...


	8. Aide

**Bonjour, bonsoir, le voici, le voilà le chapitre suivant toujours avec de l'avance car on a des vacances et qu'on compte en profité !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et comme d'hab une reviews si ça vous a plus.**

* * *

Gemma regardait les rues de Londres sans but, Jim à ses côtés. Ils avaient été obliger de se changer pour aller dans l'endroit qu'ils allaient, des habits plus «passent partout». Elle ne l'avait pas informé du lieu mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas peur. De plus, ils avaient été obliger de prendre le métro. Maintenant, ils marchaient dans les rues sombres d'un Londres moins touristique. L'odeur pourtant forte ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme qui continuait de marcher. Ce qui surprit Jim quand elle s'était changée, c'est qu'elle était revenue avec des baskets. Il avait fait du sport avec elle mais elle portait d'ordinaire des chaussures de courses ou des tennis pas des baskets montantes. Ce qui la rendait plus petite que lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une maison délabrée et couverte de graffitis. Un homme habillé comme un sans-abri faisait le guet avec un couteau caché dans sa poche. Gemma se mit devant lui et lui sourit. Jim resta en retrait.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, dit-elle.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est ici que tu vas le trouver, ma jolie.

-En faite, si. J'ai besoin de cocaïne et je suis sûre que tu sais où je peux en avoir.

-Tu t'es trompée d'adresse, chérie, dit-il en souriant. Ici, on se pique mais il n'y a pas de dealers.

-Donc où, je peux trouver le Cerbère?

-Oh, je vois que j'ai à faire avec des connaisseurs. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés d'adresse. Au fond du couloir, la porte à droite puis vous descendez. Vous ne pourrez pas le rater.

-Merci, sourit-elle en s'avançant Jim sur ses talons.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils. Ils arrivèrent en face de la porte. Gemma lui sourit en coin comme pour lui demander s'il était toujours de la partie. Il lui fit comprendre en lui souriant. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur la poignet de porte en l'ouvrit. Ils firent face à des escaliers dont ils ne voyaient pas le bout tellement il faisait sombre. Cela sentait le renfermé et légèrement le moisi. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Gemma qui descendit à l'aide de la lumière de son téléphone. Jim fronça ses sourcils et pesa le pour et le contre avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Dès qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur le sol, une lumière aveuglante s'alluma. Ils fermèrent leurs paupières et restèrent immobiles, le temps que cela se calme. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, un homme sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Le parfait cliché du dealer qui essaie de se la jouer gros dur. Il vint à leur rencontre. Gemma resta impassible devant lui, essayant de se grandir en face de lui alors qu'elle était clairement la plus petite. Un deuxième homme sortit de l'ombre et se plaça devant le premier homme. Ce dernier les salua.

-Donc comme cela vous savez qui je suis.

-Oui... enfin, on sait plutôt ce que tu vends, dit la jeune femme.

-Vous allez droit au but. Vous avez besoin de quoi, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner, les deux jeunes gens sur ses talons?

-Vous avez quoi en stock, dit Jim ?

-Tout.

-Bien, alors de la cocaïne et du LSD, sourit la jeune femme.

-Combien?

-Cinq carrés de LSD pano et cinquante grammes de cocaïne.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous allez faire avec ça, dit-il alors qu'il leurs sortait leur commande. Tenez. Ça fera deux cents livres.

-Le souci, dit-elle en s'approchant du dealer, c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent. Et on ne compte pas payer tes merdes non plus.

-Bien, vous, vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivants.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit-elle en souriant.

Gemma courut vers le dealer, sortit un couteau qu'elle planta verticalement entre sa trachée et sa jugulaire. Le dealer tenait l'arme dans la main et essaya de produire un son mais à la place de cela, il cracha du sang. Le voyant ainsi, son garde du corps essaya d'arriver par derrière la jeune femme mais Jim se plaça sur son chemin. Le jeune homme lui mit une droite ce qui l'envoya à terre, l'arrêtant définitivement dans sa course. Le brun lui asséna un coup de pied dans le nez qui saignait déjà puis il sortit son arme et l'abattit d'une balle entre les deux yeux. La jeune femme vint vers lui en souriant et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour affronter son visage. Il vit de la fierté et de l'admiration dans son regard bleu.

-Tu as réussi.


	9. Mauvaise Idée

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 9 de la fic , on est de retours de vos vacances respective et le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture.**

 **Aussi si l'histoire vous plait je vous invite à laisser une rewievs (Et je la transmettrait aussi à AmyPond14)**

 **Je prévient (Contrairement au dernier fois.) il y a un passage en limon. Sur ce je vous souhaite une** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **!**

* * *

Jim est décidé. Son pas était rapide et son souffle court. Il avançait le long du chemin qui menait à la grande maison de Gemma. Il voulait lui faire entendre raison. Cette gêne devait disparaître. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent comme deux adultes.

Il ouvrit la porte avec son double des clés. Il se glissa en silence à l'intérieur. Il savait où elle était, d'instinct: dans son bureau. Il alla dans le salon, dans le but de prendre un verre pour elle et lui. Jim savait que le personnel de Gemma ne serait de retour pas avant le lendemain, dans l'après-midi. Il s'approcha du mini-bar et prépara deux Brandy-Cherry. Moriarty disposa les deux boisson sur une des petit table. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir marron. Puis, il prépara la platine tourne-disque avec un vinyle de Bach. Il démarra la musique, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et attendit patiemment la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas tant attendre. elle suivit les notes de musique même si elle savait exactement où et vers qui elles allaient la mener.

Elle arriva dans son salon. Elle le vit là: les yeux fermés, la tête légèrement en arrière pour profiter de la mélodie de Bach. Il lui refaisait la scène de leur rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie sans prévenir. Gemma s'approcha du tourne-disque et l'arrêta ce qui provoqua l'ouverture des paupières de Jim.

-Tu fais quoi là, demanda-t-elle avec froideur en croisant les bras en dessous de sa poitrine ?

-Je suis venu te parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelque temps, après notre repas au Number Two.

Juste après cette phrase Jim sentit sa salive se raréfier dans sa bouche. Il prit un regard sérieux et écouta la réponse de la jeune femme:

-On fait comme si ça n'avait jamais exister.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Non, affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme ! On en reste là. Et puis ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

- _Ça_ , s'indigna Jim en se levant ! Tu en as honte ? Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui a commencé...

-Jim arrête...

Elle se leva et commença à partir mais Jim la rattrapa et l'embrasse en la coinçant avec son corps contre un mur. Gemma le repoussa et lui hurla :

-Jim, ça n'a jamais exister !

-Mais putain ! Si, ça a existé ! Tu peux pas faire comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu !

-Si je le peux, dit-elle pas le moins du monde impressionner par le jeune homme !

-Non, dit-il sensuellement dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

-Jim, je ne peux pas, répondit-elle d'une voix partagée entre le désir et le refus total !

-Pourquoi ? Et ne viens pas me dire que tu ne mélanges pas tes sentiments avec ton travail !

-Tu ne comprends pas, fit-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux... Tu... Tu est comme un... patient pour moi. Et un psychiatre ne sort pas avec son patient pour la simple raison qu'il éprouve toujours de la... curiosité professionnel à son égard.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? un patient. Je ne suis qu'une curiosité professionnelle à tes yeux ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Tu m'as dit un jour que tu réfléchissais toujours trop, dit-il en s'approchant de son visage. Alors, arrête de penser et profite un instant...

Il vint déposer ses lèvres délicatement contre les siens. Elle ne portait pas ses habituelles chaussures à talon. Elle était donc à la bonne hauteur pour lui. Hésitante, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Jim approfondit leur baiser en glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent. Jim monta les escaliers en gardant sa main dans celle de Gemma et l'emmena la chambre avec une mezzanine de Gemma.

Jim l'approcha lentement de lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baisé avide. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour le jeune homme qui en voulait plus. Leurs souffles chauds se croisèrent. Et au lieu de l'embrasser à nouveau, il vint laisser de longs baisers dans le cou offert de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration, alors que lui respirait son parfum de cerise. Il était frais, doux et sucré. Il donnait envie à Jim de la croquer. Il profita de ce moment; il voulait le graver dans sa mémoire.

Il vint déposer un baiser furtif dans son cou avant d'y faire un suçon. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir dans ses bras. Ce qui lui procura une sensation de puissance absolue qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Gemma défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon tout en lui taquinant le lobe d'oreille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas continuer et tout arrêter. Mais elle décida de prolonger le tout encore quelques minutes, encouragée par le premier gémissement rauque que Jim ne put retenir lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans son caleçon et commença de longs vas-et-viens sur son sexe durci.

Ce dernier vint glisser ses mains, à son tour, entre son chemisier en soie bordeaux et son dos. Puis il les descendit jusqu'à ses reins. Il déboutonna son chemisier révélant un soutien-gorge gris des plus simples, et le lança dans un coin de la pièce. Elle vint dévorer ses lèvres tout en lui arrachant sa chemise qui tomba au sol. Impatient, Le Napoléon souleva la Dame par la taille. Surprise, elle eut tout juste le temps d'enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille et de s'agripper à son cou. Il la déposa sur le lit et se détacha d'elle ce qui permit à Gemma de le détailler: ses épaules nerveuses qu'elle avait réussi à muscler aux fils de ses entraînements, son torse pâle qui affichait désormais des abdominaux plus qu'avantageux. Son regard d'azur remonta vers ses yeux chocolatés et elle put y lire un désir animal inassouvi depuis longtemps. Puis Jim lui fit cette air de mauvais garçon auquel Gemma ne pouvait pas résister. Alors arriva ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait fait: ils couchèrent ensemble...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gemma se réveilla dans ses draps noirs. Ils recouvraient pratiquement tout son corps, aussi elle remarqua être nue en dessous. Elle tourna son regard à sa droite et vit le dos nu Jim mais pas son fessier recouvert d'un drap. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture recouvrant ainsi sa nudité. Elle descendit l'escalier et se dirigea dans son dressing. Elle dut s'habiller seule, Helen étant en congé comme tout son personnel durant une fête quelconque.

Elle envoya un message à Sébastian lui demandant d'arriver au plus vite et de ne pas sonner à la porte mais de lui envoyer un message quand il serait dans le hall. La jeune femme enfila en vitesse des sous-vêtements noirs simples, un tee-shirt gris chiné avec au une veste de sport pourpre, un jean noir et une paire de baskets hautes pour paraître être une jeune femme tout à fait banale. Elle emporta une veste en cuir au passage qu'elle mit au-dessus de sa veste. Une fois dehors, elle voit une voiture noire discrète arriver. Elle se mit du côté passager puis se tourna vers son chauffeur:

-Sébastian, dit-elle avec soulagement, merci... Tu me sauves la vie.

-Mais c'est avec joie, Madame. Je suis à votre service pour cela.

-Après que tu m'es emmenée jusqu'à ma destination, il faudra que tu envois un message au personnel de la maison, exceptée Helen, pour leurs dire de ne pas revenir sauf nouvelle ordre, mais qu'ils continueront à être payés tous les mois.

-Bien, il sera fait selon vos désirs. Où dois-je vous emmener, Madame ?

-Chez mon frère, Mycroft Holmes, dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre...

* * *

Mycroft était appuyé sur son parapluie, son regard vide sur le monde extérieur depuis la fenêtre de son salon, voyant -sans y faire vraiment attention- la populace britannique bouger comme des fourmilles dans une fourmilière. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir ce qui le sortit de sa léthargie. Une odeur qu'il reconnut du premier coup imprégna immédiatement la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas de suite préférant attendre que son visiteur soit dans la pièce.

-Alors que veux-tu cette fois-ci petite sœur, dit-il en se retournant vers elle ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui répondit Gemma trempée de la tête au pied.

-Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il intrigué ?

-J'ai besoin de disparaître...


	10. Grand Frère

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà un petit chapitre, si il vous plais mettez une reviews.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La pluie tombait en rafale sur Londres ce qui expliquait que Gemma soit glacée jusqu'aux os mais pas le fait qu'elle se trouve dans le salon de son frère. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils faisant à face à son grand frère qui tournait son parapluie de la main droite en la regardant dans les yeux. La jeune femme soutenait son regard de glace.

Il prit une grande inspiration et eut une soudaine poussée d'attention pour le parapluie.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin de disparaître, petite sœur?

-J'ai fait une erreur, dit-elle d'une petite voix en regardant ses chaussures...

-Une erreur ?! Toi, s'étonna Mycroft en essayant d'accrocher son regard mais ne fit face qu'aux cheveux bruns mouillés par la pluie de la jeune femme?

-Oui... Pour une fois, je reconnais en avoir fait une.

-Qui est?

-Mes sentiments, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux...

-Intéressant, sourit-il en coin. Tu es... tombée amoureuse de ce jeune homme, Gemma?

-Non, dit-elle en se levant. Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Mais lui, oui...

-Je te crois. Mais, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, tu ne prends jamais en compte que tu es une jeune femme tout à fait ravissante pour les hommes et en plus de cela avec un caractère qui plaît énormément aux personnes comme lui. Normal, qu'il soit amoureux de toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

-Je sais... mais c'est arrivé. Et toi, alors?

-Quoi «et moi»?

-Tu as couché avec lui par charité, dit-il en souriant?

-J'ai... des besoins, Mike.

-Deux fois, Gemma! Et toute la nuit! Donc ne me sors pas que c'est à cause de ta libido. Et puis, dit-il après une pause ce qui retint plus l'attention de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire tu te contentes de Sébastian.

La mâchoire de Gemma se crispa. Elle le fixa de son regard bleu en le maudissant dans sa tête d'avoir -en partie- raison. Elle avait... ressenti quelque chose pour lui mais pas de l'amour, juste un puissant désir charnelle. Pas quelque chose d'important en soit, mais cela l'était devenue pour lui !

-Je ne l'aime pas, Mycroft. Je suis juste... curieuse de nature.

-Trop, je dirai même, dit-il en se levant.

-Donc, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses baskets, tu vas m'aider ou pas ?

Il lui sourit puis commença à partir vers son bureau privé au sous-sol, Gemma à sa suite. Il ouvrit la porte lui faisant découvrir une pièce sans fenêtre, grise dans lequel trônait un bureau en bois. Il s'assit derrière en indiquant à sa sœur le siège en face de lui, mais elle préféra rester debout.

Son frère prit son téléphone. Il parlait avec son personnel autant qu'il élaborait un plan avec sa sœur.

* * *

Jim se réveilla en sursaut, constatant sans surprise que Gemma n'était plus là. Il s'habilla et descendit dans sa salle de sport espérant la trouver en train de taper sur un sac de boxe, ou avec son chauffeur en train de faire un combat au corps à corps. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'avérera vrai.

Il remonta dans la cuisine et remarqua que personne n'était là, pas même le personnel de la maison qui aurait pourtant dû être présent à cette heure tardive du matin.

Moriarty sortit en courant en se disant que la jeune femme avait des problèmes.


	11. Final

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, aujourd'hui on fêtes deux choses : Les 15 ans des deux Tours et la fin de cette Fanfiction. Vu que je ne suis pas une super historienne je vais plutôt vous parler du deuxième point. (Tout en bas de la page.)**

 **Sur ce AmyPond14 et moi même vous disons :** ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

La neige commençait déjà à tomber sur Londres. Le froid passa sur sa peau. Gemma entend le léger bruit des moteurs qui chauffent. Ses valises avaient été chargées il y a peu de temps. Elle ferme le dernier bouton de son manteau qui cache sa tenu, une chemisier gris avec un pantalon assortit. Son regard vide porte sur le paysage qu'elle ne voit pas. Mais lorsque son frère entre dans son champs de vision, elle le regarde en le voyant comme son frère et non comme l'homme du Gouvernement qu'il est. Il s'arrête en face d'elle avec son éternel visage impassible puis il s'appuie sur son parapluie en la jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.

-Alors... Tu t'en vas vraiment, dit-il après un silence ?  
-Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution qui me reste, lui répondit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Mais tu sais aussi qu'il y a d'autres possibilités.

Elle lui offrit un de ses sourires, mais celui-ci était triste. Gemma l'observa comme pour se rappeler de chaque détail du visage de son frère, puis lui demanda:  
-Vas-tu lui transmettre ma lettre ?  
-Je suis ton frère, et cela malgré ce que je vous montre à Sherlock et toi... Donc oui, il aura ta lettre.

Puis ils se regardèrent en silence. Elle soupira, puis un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et finit par trouver un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à son grand frère. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard en prenant le papier dans sa main gauche.  
-Ma liste, sourit-elle, tout ce que j'aurai voulu vous dire. A Sherlock et toi. Montre-la lui, s'il-te-plaît.  
-... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

-Je t'en prie, l'implora-t-elle du regard.

-D'accord...

-Merci, lui sourit-elle.  
Gemma prit son frère dans ses bras. Mycroft répond à son accolade. Il la lâche. La jeune femme le regarda en séchant ses larmes en souriant. Puis elle monte dans l'avion derrière elle.

L'avion privé décolle. Gemma regarda à travers la fenêtre, l'anxiété s'empare d'elle alors qu'elle voit sa ville préférée devenir de plus en plus petite. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang qui se met à couler le long de son menton. Juste avant de fendre les nuages elle voit son frère déplier le papier qu'elle lui avait donné. Puis elle un sourire en coin se place sur ses lèvre, il ne reflétait plus du tout la tristesse mais la joie dans son sens le plus diabolique.

* * *

Jim rentre chez lui. Il est exténué. Cela fait deux jours qu'il est à la recherche de Gemma. Il avait fouillé tous les endroits, les lieux ou elle aurait pu être. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il entre dans son salon et se dirige immédiatement vers le mini-bar, se sert un verre de whisky qu'il boit d'une traite puis il entend du bruit : trois coups distincts sur la porte d'entrée. Il court vers la porte, l'ouvre et voit un homme partir dans une voiture noire. Il regarde au sol et voit une lettre devant ses pieds. Le jeune homme se penche en avant et la prend dans ses mains. Il y découvre une écriture très élégante mais surtout féminine qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes avec sur le dessus les initiales de cette personne: G.G.H.

Jim se dirige vers son salon lentement sans lâcher l'enveloppe du regard. Il se sert un second verre et le boit lentement avant de s'asseoir dans son canapé de cuir. Il pose le verre sur la table basse et retourne l'objet entre ses mains. Il observe autant l'enveloppe d'un blanc cassé très délicat que l'écriture d'argent et l'odeur fruitée. Tout lui indique que cela ne pouvait venir que d'elle. Il l'ouvre, anxieux, puis la lit :

 _Salut,_

Oui. C'est bien moi, Gemma. Voici le premier mystère de ta vie dont je te donne la solution : mon nom. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ceux sont mes trois initiales qui sont inscrits sur cette enveloppe : G.G.H. pour Gemma Garlind Holmes.

 _Tu connais enfin mon vrai nom de famille. Je vais être brève car je déteste les adieux ! Si tu as cette lettre c'est que je suis morte. Oui, c'est cliché. La dernière lettre avec mes derniers mots couchés sur le papier... Mais tu t'en contenteras. Or je ne te laisse pas sans jouet, sans de quoi t'occuper. Je t'ai trouvé une personne avec lequel tu devrais bien t'amuser:  
Sherlock Holmes, le Détective Consultant.  
Oui, je t'offre mon frère sur un plateau d'argent. Fais juste en sorte qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Il déteste l'ennuie. Je pense avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu t'en sortes gagnant donc si tu gagnes, la chance n'y sera pour rien. Aussi je te laisse Sébastien, il te donner tout ce qu'il te faut._

Garde de moi l'image de cette femme qui fumait sa cigarette en fixant les toits de Londres,  
Cette femme qui écoutait du Bach en regardant sa cheminée crépitante,  
Cette femme qui sentait la cerise en se réveillant le matin,  
Cette femme qui était toujours à quelques pas de la mort,  
Cette femme qui buvait son brandy-cherry en t'observant du coin de l'œil,  
Cette femme qui t'a changée en un homme nouveau...

* * *

 **Ce fut une belle aventure, ce fut ma premier fic en coopération, alors je remercie AmyPond14. Ce fut génial, je me rappel encore le premier du mois de Mai où je t'ai envoyer ses quelque ligne de texte et que j'ai stresser à l'idée de ta réponse, alors merci d'avoir répondu, merci d'avoir accepter et merci pour tout car j'ai trop de merci à faire et que je ne sais pas vraiment avec le quel finir.**


End file.
